pookie_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Lisa Jones
Lisa Jones is a famous singer (born September 1st 1987 age 29). She is one of the tallest of the famous penguins. She is currently married with Sanikinki Jones (indian penguin) and is currently raising 4 children. Jay-Jay (age 6), TJ (age 4) Cara (age 2) and Nini (age 5 months). If you want to know, Lisa had Jay Jay when she was 23, Lisa had TJ when she was 25, Lisa had Cara at age 27 and Lisa had Nini at age 29. She is also a grand professional skier. Backstory This is Lisa. As a child, Lisa loved to make up songs for herself. She was a really lovely singer. In 1991, Lisa was diagnosed with TE (terrible eyes), which means she cannot see unless she wears glasses. In grade 4, she was accepted for singing club. Lisa was the star singer her singing teacher, Miss Meza said so. Everyone bullied her since she was the best singer. In grade 8, she was accepted to sing in front of a college. Lisa got lots of money and became rich. She bought a limo, a big mansion, new clothes and more rich things. Lisa did go to karate lessons too and she is on her blue belt at the moment! When Lisa was a child, her family were really poor. Then, at 15 years old, Lisa wanted to stop singing and become a skier. Everyone was quite sad. She decided to return to be a singer and a skier! Now Lisa lives happily with her children and her husband in Fandom City. Songs Albums Lisa's Album of Fine songs (released in 2006) Through With Me Hold Me Smoothie Harsh Times Anger In Your Blood Fandom City Pookie Time (released in 2010) Numbers up to 5 ABC Eat up your Breakfasts Pre-k Doze Yourself Off to Sleep I want to be The Best Of Lisa (released in 2015) You say no, I say yes Honey Give Me Your Candy Scary Clouds Gallery Bandicam 2016-04-18 20-20-45-151.jpg|Lisa at a pirate party (age 3) Bandicam 2016-04-17 21-00-12-204.jpg|Lisa on a waterslide (age 4) Bandicam 2016-04-17 21-07-46-805.jpg|Lisa on her first day of school (age 8) Bandicam 2016-04-17 21-08-39-273.jpg|Lisa at Karate (age 8) Bandicam 2016-04-18 20-24-44-559.jpg|Lisa singing in front of the college (age 13) Bandicam 2016-04-18 20-31-34-084.jpg|Lisa taking a picture on top of the ski hill (age 15) Bandicam 2016-04-18 20-24-44-559.jpg|Lisa singing in front of the college (age 13) Bandicam_2016-04-17_20-51-54-783.jpg|Lisa's signature. Quotes "Wow... So dramatic!" Lisa when she sees a diva pookie having a fit "Just please stop asking! I quitting singing because I liked the sound of skiing better!" Lisa telling her people why she quitted singing. "Why thank you little cutie!" Lisa when a pookie gives her something. "Sanikini, just wait OK!" Lisa fed up of Sanikini asking her the same question over and over again. "Shut up bragging Petunia!" Lisa getting angry when Petunia brags about her hair. "Seriously, it doesn't matter if I have ET!" Lisa crying over ET "Skiing is just so fun!" Lisa when having fun skiing. "Ahh! What a beautiful summers day!" Lisa when a sunny day. Trivia * Lisa's full name is Lisa Amanda Henrietta Jones * ET is where Lisa's eyes go blurry forever, but they won't when she puts on her glasses * She has a cousin named Yvonne Smith who is the same age as Lisa but Lisa is older by one week. * Lisa also has an older sister named Petunia and is jealous of Petunia (P is 34) * She has a father named Kyle Petunia -------- Kyle Category:Famous Penguins Category:Penguins